


A Thief Stole My Heart

by eliinj20



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliinj20/pseuds/eliinj20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admitting you love someone can be hard. Admitting it to the one you love is even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so excuse my horrid grammar. Enjoy!

The ship flew through the waves, not without trouble, but without sinking. Not that Isabela noticed, the sea was her home, after all. The moonlight sipped through the window, lighting up the captain’s cabin, and she could easily make out Hawke’s face just an inch away. They had to grip each other tight to not fall off the narrow bed. Hawke´s white skin was even paler in the silvery glow, and her short-cut, black hair hung over her closed eyes. Isabela fought the urge the reach out and touch the red war paint Hawke always insisted on smearing across her nose.

The ship groaned and creaked around them. Isabela wondered, if she ever had to choose between Hawke and the ocean- No, she couldn’t. Just thinking about it made her throat clutch. It was a sudden moment of realization; she couldn’t live without Hawke. Shit.

“Are you awake?” Isabela whispered, half expecting her lover to open her striking blue eyes. But she didn’t. She was perfectly still, except for her chest slowly moving up on down. She looked calm - happy for once. After everything that went down in Kirkwall, to expect someone to stay the same would be a lot. Hawke could pretend all she wanted; Isabela knew. Lately, her jokes seemed forced. Her smile never quite reached her eyes – unless they were alone. Hawke could stare at the ocean for hours without uttering a single word. Isabela admired her. Hawke had lost her whole family, her home – twice - and had fought against unspeakable things. Still, she was standing strong. She was bent, not broken.

They were a messed up pair, to say at least. At times, when the bad memories sprung to the surface, they found strength in each other’s arms. Isabela breathed in the air, filled with salt and rum – the smell of home – and smiled. Somewhere above them, the sailors sang in a drunken manner. She had never known love. Her own mother had sold her like she was a goat. Like she was nothing. She had never allowed herself to love, and she never thought she would fall for anyone. Sometimes life can take the most unexpected – and most wonderful - turns. Every captain needs a safe harbor, and Hawke was her's. Hawke - who seemed to see right through her. Hawke – who fought and killed the Arishok for her sake. How could she ever repay that? How could she not love someone like that?

She uttered the words like a secret, throwing them into the darkness without any hope of ever retaking them. It was a confession, but also a prayer. Perhaps some part of her wished Hawke would hear her. Still, Isabela didn’t want to seem weak. She had a reputation to think about, after all. Hawke’s eyes fluttered open, and Isabela’s heart skipped a beat.

“Shit.” Her face flushed.

“You thought I was sleeping”, Hawke grinned, her breath brushing against Isabela’s skin. “Didn’t you?”

“Oh, shut up.” She tried to sound tough, but her lips twitched and she slipped a smile.

“’Bela,” said Hawke, her voice soft as the wind. She placed a hand on Isabela’s cheek and smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
